


Never Too Late

by blueskyecloud9



Series: Musical Moments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slash if you squint, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyecloud9/pseuds/blueskyecloud9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for desperate measures. </p>
<p>Musical Moments-A song, a relationship, a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Some old drabbles I wrote a while back. Slightly rough, but whatevers :]

_This world will never be what I expected_ _  
__And if I don't belong who would have guessed it_

Severus stood in front of the bar door, scowling. He had had enough. For the past two weeks Lupin and Potter had been two ghosts wandering around, mourning Black. Enough was enough. Severus had never liked Black. It was common knowledge that he hated him. However, there was a war going on. Potter and Lupin did not have time to stop functioning. Lupin had spent every night the past week drinking himself into oblivion and then comforting himself with whatever warm body he could find. And it seemed that no one was going to attempt to get Lupin out of his funk, so Severus would have to do it himself. Then Lupin could work on Potter.

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_ __  
_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_ _  
_

Severus pushed open the door and slid into the bar, hiding in the shadows. The bar was dark, damp, and fairly disgusting. Severus found Lupin, sitting with a brunette at the back corner table, drinking what looked like a glass of bourbon. Severus wrinkled his nose, _disgusting_. Severus preferred a nice glass of red wine himself.

_No one will ever see this side reflected_ _  
__And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

Sighing, Severus looked around the bar. He had to find a way to convince Lupin to get his life back on track without stunning him, strapping him to a chair and giving him a piece of his mind. He had attempted a version of that after an Order meeting and had met a blank, uncomprehending face. That was when Severus's eyes fell upon the open mike and stool that stood at the front of the room. Severus mind went back to the summer before his sixth year. Lily had dragged him to a karaoke bar and Lupin had happened to be working there, washing dishes. Lily had shoved him onto stage and convinced him to sing some inane song, and it had all been particularly humiliating in his opinion, but Lupin had said that he had a wonderful voice. Severus slid along the wall in the shadows to the front and flipped through the book of songs. His eyes caught the lyrics of one particular one.

_And I have left alone everything that I own_ _  
__To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Severus stepped up to the man in control of the mike. "I would like to sing."

The man raised his eyebrows as he took in Severus' image, black jeans, black sweater, black shoes, his black eyes and his hooked nose. Generally, the men who sang here were looking to seduce someone into their beds. This guy looked like he was in for a serious rejection.

"Mate, you sure you want to?"

Severus pursed his lips, "I do believe this is an open mike?"

The man nodded, "Your choice, mate. Your name, the song and sing away."

Severus sighed and went up on stage. "My name is Severus," Severus watched as Lupin's head popped up to stare at the stage, his eyes growing wide. "And I will be singing Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. I am singing this for an acquaintance of mine who has…forgotten that he still has a life to live."

_Even if I say it'll be alright_ __  
_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_ __  
_Now and again we try to just stay alive_ __  
_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_ _  
__It's never too late_

_The world we knew won't come back_ __  
_The time we've lost can't get back_ _  
__The life we had won't be ours again_

_This world will never be what I expected_ _  
__And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_ __  
_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_ __  
_Now and again we try to just stay alive_ __  
_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_ _  
__It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_ __  
_It's never too late_ _  
__It's not too late, it's never too late_

Lupin's eyes had gone abnormally large, the amber orbs having lost a bit of the wildness that had seeped into them the past two weeks. Severus stepped off stage and was surprised when a redhead greeted him.

"Professor, thank you," Charlie Weasley murmured, glancing at Lupin. "Moody had me keeping an eye on him. This is the most aware I've seen him all week."

Severus nodded and turned to see Lupin rising from his booth seat, leaving his drink and the company. Mission accomplished. Amber eyes caught his, full of gratitude. Beginning to feel highly uncomfortable, and wanting to escape as soon as possible, Severus nodded towards the Gryffindor and swept out the door.

The next day Severus received an unsigned note, but he knew who it was from regardless.

_Your voice is still wonderful. Thank you Severus._

**Author's Note:**

> Bored on the airplane so decided to shuffle my songs and write something for each one :] Hope they're entertaining.
> 
> Never Too Late is the property of Three Days Grace, etc. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, etc. I'm not making money off any of those things.


End file.
